


Triple Finish

by multibean



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: Dan dreams of being pleasured by Phil in the worst way possible. Phil helps those dreams come true.





	

Dan was not entirely conscious. His mind told him he was sat upright, but for some reason he could still feel the warmth of his bed beneath him... as well as something very large inside him.

"Mmm," he groaned, writhing around and gripping the bedsheets, the duvet becoming twisted.

Phil took his eyes off the book he was reading and glanced up.

All he could hear was Dan, moaning and gasping, extremely loudly. _Is he having a nightmare_? Phil thought. He sounded agonised.

This was getting ridiculous, so he decided to check it out, creeping into his roommate's bedroom in the dark.

"Dan!" Phil hissed, concerned and extremely tired. "What's the matter with you?" He wouldn't respond, so he switched the light on, noticing the beads of sweat that had gathered on his dark brows. "Dan," he repeated, shaking him. "You're being too loud."

The younger man quickly sat up, his heart pounding. "Fucking hell," he wheezed.

"You okay, man? You sounded terrified, or in pain. Bad dream, huh?"

A smile flickered on Dan's lips, but it quickly faded. "Yeah," he lied. "Real bad. I-I'll be fine now."

"Good. I hope you're okay. Goodnight." Phil switched off the light and left.

Once he was sure that his older roommate was back in his own room, Dan frantically pushed down his boxers and started to caress himself, feeling relieved. It was a release.

As long as Phil never caught on, everything was good.

 

 

"Not too hungry?" Phil asked as Dan sat on the sofa, stirring his cereal without taking a bite. _No, I'm not fucking hungry. Not for food, anyway._

"Can I finish that?" Phil asked, staring at Dan's untouched breakfast. "Here, we can do a swap, maybe. Want my orange juice? I've had enough."

" _Can_ I?" Dan asked incredulously. Phil looked puzzled, not understanding why it was such a big deal.

"Sure. Take it."

Dan gazed at the half-full glass as if it was a piece of meat. It wasn't the orange juice he wanted. He wanted the glass, because it had been in contact with Phil's mouth, and that was almost the equivalent of kissing him.

"Please tell me what happened last night. You sounded crazy."

"Just a nightmare," Dan lied, again.

"You say that, but the noises you were making weren't what I'd associate with fear. You sounded strained, almost as if you were enjoying yourself. Were you?"

"No," Dan replied, managing to stay calm. "No, I was in a lot of pain in the dream. I can't remember what it was about, so don't ask."

His way of speaking seemed so abrupt.

Phil raised his eyebrows. Then he placed his hand on Dan's thigh as he got up and headed to the kitchen. The slightest amount of contact or friction was enough to drive Dan crazy, to send him lightheaded, giddy and sick. He tucked his T-shirt over his hardening crotch, concealing it.

He hoped this would be the last of it. No more questions or raised eyebrows or suspicion. Just obliviousness, and Dan's fantasies that would never come true, because he was certain that he wasn't good enough for someone as perfect as Phil Lester.

 

Phil had said he'd be out for a while. This excited Dan, because it meant he could make as much noise as he wanted, without any reason to conceal it.

But other than that, there was something he'd been planning on doing.

It was ironic, because Phil was actually out with his partner after arranging to meet up in town, and this itself was enough to make Dan green with envy.

Dan had always been aware that Phil wasn't single. He was gay, just like he was, but was in a long-term relationship with some other dude. Whoever that dude was, he envied him furiously.

But what he also knew was that Phil was kinky. Very kinky.

He'd heard stories of blindfolds and ropes and collars and leashes. Even erotic electrostimulation. Obviously he'd never admitted it to Phil, but Dan wasn't exactly innocent himself.

In fact, he wished so badly that someone would destroy him the way Phil destroyed his own partner. There was no doubt and no subjectivity regarding what went on in Phil's room. He hadn't heard sounds, but he'd seen the aftermath, and it wasn't pretty.

He just had to find out more, and today was the day.

Leaving any evidence that he'd been snooping wasn't an option, so he did his best to remember exactly where everything originally was. He had around 40 minutes, so he was sure he'd be safe.

Unfortunately for Dan, Phil wasn't exactly tidy, although today seemed worse than usual. A half-packed suitcase laid beside the bed, left over from a holiday that ended nearly a month ago.

It took a good fifteen minutes of rooting around, but eventually he found what he'd decided to call Phil's "naughty stash", tucked away discreetly in a box under the bed.

Dan blushed as he opened it.

_I shouldn't be doing this. Am I crazy?_

Inside were three glass dildos, one pink, one clear and one blue. There was a blindfold, a collar, two cock rings, ropes, nipple clamps, you name it.

_Jesus fucking christ. Who is this guy? Christian Grey?!_

There was no way he could leave this alone. Just the thought of using the same sex toys as Phil - _holy crap, they've been inside him_ \- was one of Dan's phantasies.

Already he felt sick with guilt and shame, but that wasn't stopping him. His hand shook as he stripped down to nothing, his heart racing as his mind reiterated what he was about to do.

Finally, lust got the better of his conscience and he shakily held the clear glass dildo on the bed. Taking a deep breath, he lowered himself onto it, but his nerves were soon overpowered by his want. His _need_.

A loud moan escaped from his lips as soon as it made contact with his rectum. There was no going back now.

It was heavy, hard and slippery, just the way he liked it. He bucked upwards, allowing it to slide out of his entrance before lowering himself again, thrusting it back into him. It was so big, so wide.

He knew he shouldn't have been doing this. He knew Phil would be horrified if he found out. But that didn't matter right now, because this was what he wanted, and it was getting better and better.

It was indirect contact, just like the glass of orange juice. _Technically_ , he was touching Phil, because he'd obviously been using this, even though he was almost certain it had been washed.

_It's so thick and huge._

Dan closed his eyes tightly and imagined. He imagined that it was Phil's naked body beneath him right now, hot and panting and wet with precum, his solid erection thrusting in and out of him, slowly but wonderfully.

His fantasy was dirty. It felt forbidden, but Dan couldn't care less about that. Morals were out of the picture.

"Yes," Dan moaned, gasping. The word "Phil" slipped from his mouth and he felt his cheeks growing warmer, embarrassed by his own uncontrollable behaviour.

 

 

He heard a door, and his blood froze.

_Shit. He's back._

_I'm goddamn stupid. I should have fucking remembered._

_No,_ Dan thought, filled with desperation, begging some kind of higher entity for an escape from the awful situation he was about to be thrown into. _No, no. Please, no._

There was no way he could escape in time. He was screwed.

Phil burst through the door and gasped at the sight of his naked body, and the dildo that was shoved halfway up his ass.

There was no initial reaction. Just a few seconds of silence that felt more like hours. There was an expression of confusion and shock, and one of humiliation.

Phil finally found his voice. "My god," he said shakily, averting his eyes. "Dan... Jesus christ-" He quickly turned around then, and left the room in shock, his face bright red.

_There's no way I just saw what I think I saw._

Dan removed the sex toy from his body and climbed into his roommate's bed, hiding from the world. He wanted to _die._

He'd never felt so awful in his entire life. He wanted the ground to swallow him up, along with all of his shame and embarrassment.

Phil headed to the bathroom, shaking his head. He'd caught his platonic best friend masturbating with _his_ sex toy. No only was he unable to unsee the horrendous sight he'd witnessed two minutes ago, but he knew they'd never look at eachother the same way ever again.

In all fairness, though, Phil couldn't deny that Dan had a perfect body. It almost turned him on.

 

 

Phil was intelligent and it didn't take long for him to put two and two together. There was no way in hell that dream was a nightmare. It was extremely erotic and he knew it.

The truth was, seeing Dan like that had turned him on. He'd seen his best friend like he'd never seen him before - anxious, flustered, red, sweaty, aroused. It had roused something in him, that gaze upon his bare, flushed chest, his heavy, solid cock and his tanned body, something he'd never felt towards Dan Howell before.

They hadn't spoken of the incident.  
In fact, they'd barely spoken at all, the two of them going about their business as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

That was, until a particular Tuesday night after the incident.

Phil ran his fingers along the clear glass dildo, the one he'd caught his roommate using. Neither of them had been near it since, treating it as some kind of cursed object.

Touching something that had been inside Dan was actually kind of thrilling. So thrilling, in fact, that he was overcome with an urge.

He knew this wouldn't be the right thing to do. Atleast, not right now, after what had happened. He had seen it _inside_ Dan, and he had fully acknowledged that it hadn't been washed since the incident.

As he contemplated his behaviour, the need to pleasure himself slowly began to outgrow his shame.

It was cool, hard and smooth, and slid into him easily. Phil managed to restrain his vocal cords, simply expressing his enjoyment through a series of sharp breaths and near-silent whimpers.

He could see Dan - completely naked on the bed, his brown curls damp and lightly covering hot, pink skin. He pictured him exactly how he'd seen him, pleasuring himself, humiliated but too aroused to even bother trying to stop.

Dan's fantasies were becoming Phil's fantasies.

Not giving a toss about who heard him this time, Phil allowed the first moan to escape from his throat, sounding desperate and needy, as if he'd been forced to wait for this for too long.

Dan glanced up from inside his room. He frowned, his brows furrowed as he listened, unsure if he was actually hearing this or if it was just wishful thinking.

"Dan," Phil sighed as he thrusted it into his body. "Oh, fuck, Dan."

Dan cringed, but the fact that Phil was moaning his name was absolutely beautiful to hear.

He wasn't moaning the name of his current partner or an ex or anyone else.

_He was moaning for him._

 

Too scared to even try making a move, he did his best to ignore it.

This was the worst feeling in the world. He was sexually attracted to his best friend, and he didn't have the guts to do anything about it, even though he was moaning his freaking _name_.

 _I don't condone cheating_ , Dan thought. _The guy's taken._

He heard Phil groaning still. It had been ten minutes and he wasn't letting up. Dan felt his jeans tightening as he pictured what was going on in the room beside him in his head. He imagined Phil touching himself, thrusting the sex toy deep into his body and crying out every time it hit his prostate, sweating and whimpering...

This was too much.

He couldn't just sit there listening for any longer.

He figured that if he just went ahead and did it, he wouldn't have to brood and ponder over the consequences.

Butterflies in his stomach, he got up and walked to the room nextdoor, standing outside. He was almost certain that Phil knew he was there, listening, thinking.

 _Fuck it. You only live once,_ Dan thought, almost amused by his sudden breakthrough.

He burst into the room, much to the black-haired man's surprise. Before Phil had time to utter a single word, Dan dashed over to him and threw his arms around him, embracing the warm scent of sex and desire.

"I-" Phil began, but he was quickly silenced when Dan pressed their lips together, their tongues intertwined as he wrapped his legs around Phil's waist and knocked him backwards. Enjoying this far too much to protest, Phil raised his hand and ran it through Dan's brown curls, tickling his scalp as they kissed for what seemed like eternity.

 

"You didn't have to lie about the dream," Phil said sternly.

"I was too afraid," Dan explained. "I thought you wouldn't take it well. It's too late now, anyway."

"Mmm," Phil agreed. "You know, Dan, I'm not a cheater. Atleast, I strive not to be. So is this considered cheating?"

Dan paused before blurting out, "Yes."

"Well, shit. Looks like I'm a cheater after all. Too bad, I guess." He eyed the younger man up and down, appreciating his perfect form.

"Wanna fuck?"

Dan was taken aback by Phil's willingness. He'd just asked to fuck him. _He asked to fuck him._

"S-sure. I mean, definitely. Like, I've wanted to for ages." Dan shielded his face with his hands, annoyed with himself for being so forward all of a sudden. "I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be, baby."

Dan looked at him in surprise. _"Baby?"_

Phil just smiled.

Dan smiled back. "Daddy."

He cowered again, still feeling awkward. "Um, I really want this. You have no idea."

Phil laughed lightly. "Well, I have no problem giving it to you. On one condition: You'll do everything I say."

This turned Dan on more than it frightened him. "Of course."

As soon as those words were spoken, Phil lost all of his inhibitions.

He shoved Dan off him, grabbing his waist and pulling him towards him before stripping him, exposing the younger man's beautiful body to his hungry eyes. "Gorgeous," Phil purred.

It was all happening so fast and Dan could hardly breathe, genuinely surprised by how much Phil seemed to be wanting this.

"I don't want to hurt you, Dan," Phil suddenly said. "You ever actually tried anal?"

Dan shook his head. "I haven't. But I'm not that tight, so I think I'll be okay."

"Being fucked in the ass by someone else is different from shoving a dildo into yourself," Phil said. "There's a lot less control, for one."

Dan was growing impatient, but he didn't say a word. He didn't need to.

A smile flickered on Phil's face. "I can see that you're getting agitated, Daniel, but what you don't understand is that the waiting is part of the fun."

 _Maybe for you,_ Dan thought, feeling desperate.

Phil took hold of Dan's waist again, sending shivers down his spine.

"Go on. Give it to me," Dan demanded, but as soon as the words slipped from his mouth, Phil gave him a sharp slap on the ass.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" he hissed, and Dan flinched, shocked by his sudden change in mood.

"I'm sorry, daddy. Could you give me something nice now? Please?"

"You said please," Phil replied, lining the tip of his cock with his entrance as Dan squirmed and groaned with anticipation. "So I suppose I have no choice."

He went slow, glancing at Dan to see if he was okay, not wanting to make this any more awkward than it already was.

"How is that?" Phil asked.

"It's good."

Phil gave a laugh. "That surprises me. You told me you've never even tried it before." He refused to go further until Dan answered him.

"I'll be fine," Dan said dismissively. "I'm not that tight. Just be nice, and I'll be okay. Nothing too rough."

"Now, I don't like having to listen to and obey you, but because I care about you, I'll be nice. Nothing too rough, like you said. A little more now." He pushed deeper, and felt Dan tighten around him when he brushed past his prostate. "Daddy," the younger man whimpered.

"Shhh," Phil shushed him, gently. "It's okay, baby." Dan closed his eyes and tilted his head back when he bottomed out, craving friction.

"There's no way you've never had anal before."

"I _haven't!_ " Dan insisted, extremely het up. "I do a lot of stuff by myself, okay? Are you happy now? I just want this _so badly_. Stop being a fucking tease."

Phil scowled, threatening to spank him again, but Dan didn't even bat an eyelid this time.

"I'm going to move, okay?" Dan nodded eagerly, and he slowly pulled back out, then forwards again. He wanted more, already. He wanted it all.

"Faster. Now."

Phil hit the side of his thigh. "Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to? Watch that big mouth of yours."

And for that, he slammed into him with full force, Dan yelping as his thick cock forced his walls apart. "I call the shots, baby. You do what I say. Understood?"

"Yes, daddy," Dan whispered.

 

 

Everything went dark as Phil took the fabric to Dan's face, covering his eyes. This excited him, not knowing what he would do to his body.

Dan Howell wanted to be ruined in every way possible.

"Don't move an inch," Phil ordered.

"I won't."

After half a minute of deafening silence, he felt a sharp pinch against his left nipple, and then his right, consecutively after. "Argh," he grumbled, not used to the sharp sensation.

Phil looked at his face carefully, the younger man fidgeting and biting his lip.

"Clamps?" Dan asked.

"You know it."

It was mildly painful, but not the unpleasant kind of pain that he wanted to stop. It was satisfying and tingly, spreading through his body like wildfire. He'd never felt this before and he felt dirty, kind of guilty, especially because this was his friend who was doing these things to him, playing with his body like this.

_His friend. A platonic friend. He was also taken._

Dan felt horribly guilty, and he didn't care at all.

Without warning, Phil brushed something smooth and cool against Dan's warm skin, triggering goosebumps on his arms to form and hairs to stand up on the back of his neck. "W-wait, I know," he stammered. "The one from the, um, incident, right?"

"Yes," Phil answered calmly, continuing to rub him with the sex toy, not afraid to address the occurrence now.

 _This won't hurt,_ Dan told himself. _I've used this before._

"Oh, god!" Dan suddenly hissed as Phil inserted it into him without warning. "Jesus christ! Why didn't you give me a heads up?

"Why should I?" Phil asked, pushing deeper. "You like surprises. I'm not being rough. You're just taken aback, that's all."

"It's bigger than before. Atleast, it _feels_ bigger."

"It's not bigger," Phil said. "Just better."

Daddy pushed deeper until it rested perfectly against his prostate, sending little jolts of pleasure through him like electric shocks. And when Dan couldn't seem to take anything more, he decided to go a step further, because hearing him so desperate and ruined was just fucking beautiful.

Being as discreet as possible, Phil reached underneath Dan's body and gently wrapped his hand around his solid shaft. Seeing that Dan was begging for more, he began to pump as fast as he could, smiling in response to the sound of Dan's sweet moans.

"Can't take it, huh?" Phil mocked as Dan quivered at his touch. "You know what? Your fate's about to get ten times worse."

He stopped rubbing and Dan let out a sigh, slumping forwards. "I don't keep three dildos in here just because they look pretty," Phil said. He eyed Dan up and down and then added, "Stay in that position, just like that."

"Mmm," Dan grunted, his face pressed against the bed with his butt in the air.

"You need more experience," Phil finally spoke after a long pause, resting a hand on Dan's back to make sure he stayed where he was. "And I've got just the thing. I sure hope you can deal with the pain."

 

 

The first remained where it was, inside Dan's body. Even that had been a bit of a stretch.

"There's only two rules here," Phil told him. "You already know the first one, but I'll repeat it anyway: you _must_ obey me. But this time, I'm also asking that you don't cry."

Dan suddenly lifted his head up, looking confused. "Why would I cry?"

"Because you're not what I'd consider loose, and being stretched out like this is bound to hurt. Do you reckon you could take two of them?"

"Yes," Dan said bravely, and Phil smirked.

"Honestly, are you sure? You don't think it'll hurt? I mean, I'm not complaining, because having you obey me is the hottest shit ever."

"Yes!" Dan pleaded, pining for more. This was his _dream_.

"Okay, then. In that case, keep still." 

Dan didn't move a muscle, although he couldn't stop himself from shaking ever so slightly, partially as a result of his nerves and partially because of the clamps pressing onto his sensitive nipples. After a short period of anticipation, he sensed Phil's warm fingers tickling the rim of his entrance, by the side of the dildo inside him. They were smooth, almost silky. Heavenly.

The eager fingers pushed into him, gently, slowly, tucked neatly beside the sex toy. Dan fidgeted as he felt the burn, the muscles in his rectum being stretched further than they'd ever been before.

Phil admired him as he pleasured him. "Having fun, huh?"

"I am, daddy."

This was delightful to hear.

Wanting to experiment further, Phil slid another couple of fingers into him and monitored his reaction. Dan had a smile on his face, sweat beads on his brows, just like in his dream.

"I feel like you have a high pain threshold," said Phil, but hearing this made Dan uneasy, because he knew it wasn't true.

"Not really," Dan admitted. "I just do stuff with myself, if you know what I mean. I'm no newbie."

"You're a newbie to double, though, aren't you?"

Dan was puzzled. "What the heck is _double_?" he asked, but he soon worked it out after remembering Phil's words of warning from earlier.

_Your fate's about to get ten times worse._

Dan tried to give himself time to prepare, but Phil wasn't generous. "No, I won't be nice," Phil said, making the most of his power as he began to thrust the second dildo into him.

Dan cried out. He cried out in pain and joy as the shock waves rippled through him, sharp and sore and terrible but _so_ good. "Fuck!" he squealed, his muscles accommodating the width that forced them apart. "Fuck, daddy, oh my god-"

"Not so loud!" Phil snapped.

"It feels so huge," Dan wailed. "I don't know if I can-".

"What do you mean, you _don't know?_ No pain, no gain. If you want the pleasure, you're gonna have to endure the pain I put you through first. You need a little training."

"Training? I don't need bloody training. Jesus christ, Phil, it's so-" He was interrupted by his own moans. "Ohh, god."

Phil was laughing. "This is why they say two heads are better than one, Dan."

"That doesn't apply if the heads in this context are made of glass."

 

 

Phil contemplated whether or not to remove Dan's blindfold, but then decided that it was so much more fun when he had no idea what he'd do next. He loved to see him surprised by his every move.

"You know what? I don't care if this makes me a cheater," Phil said as Dan gave a strained groan, the two thick dildos still stretching his hole. "Seeing you like this is absolutely beautiful."

"I look a mess," Dan insisted.

"I know you do. And I love it."

 _He'll look even more of a mess in a minute_ , he thought.

He gripped the blue glass dildo that rested on the wooden table and gently pressed it against Dan's ass cheek, the smooth surface cooling down his skin.

Dan's eyes widened beneath his blindfold. "Another? Already? Phil, no way. Isn't three too many?"

"No such thing as too many." Phil allowed Dan to feel it, gripping it in his hand.

"I guess it's not _too_ wide," Dan admitted, sounding strained. "Geez, I can hardly take this."

Phil was amused. _He loves it. I know he loves it, and he'll love a triple finish even more._

Dan finally gave in, before grinning and saying, "Oh, go on then, daddy."

Phil gazed at him. "That's my boy. You'll love this. I promise."

Dan bit down hard on his lip as Phil pressed a finger into his already stretched out asshole, shifting the pink dildo to the side ever so slightly, making some room. "I'm going to do it," he warned, and Dan held his breath. _This can't be too bad. There's worse stuff than this. I coped with the second. I'm going to be okay._

As Dan braced himself for the pain, Phil slowly began to thrust the tip of the dildo into him, crammed next to the other two.

Dan couldn't suppress his voice any longer. He felt as if he was ready to burst.

Oh, my god!" he screamed, tears forming in his eyes that he quickly blinked away when he remembered that daddy had told him not to cry.

"Not too much, am I right?" Phil grinned, and Dan internally disagreed, silenced by the dreadful pain.

Dan had no words - just an involuntary wail that eventually escaped, the agony and the pleasure finding its way out through his mouth, the gorgeous burning spreading further and further. So deep. So _big_. Better than what he'd been dreaming of.

"Shit," Dan exhaled as he pushed it further and further, almost as deep as the other two. Phil had no mercy. He'd gone straight in for it - no stretching, no sympathy, inadequate experience - and Dan absolutely fucking loved it.

When Dan had managed to calm down slightly, Phil removed his blindfold and stared him in the face, smiling.

"You look a little tired, my friend."

Dan glanced up wearily. "Oh, man. It hurts so bad. Please don't remove them."

Phil giggled. "Ah, bless you... you're so soft. It hurts terribly, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Dan sobbed.

"But you love it, because you're doing it for daddy. I don't even have to move them to drive you crazy. And just because it's so beautiful to see you in this state, I will."

And he did - he grabbed them, _all three of them,_ buried firmly in Dan's stretched ass, and began to pull them out of him while he moaned in response to the friction.

"Keep going," Dan begged, and to his surprise, Phil did.

It was too much - so filthy and sore and slow, but far too great to stop. Dan writhed around as Phil thrusted them into his body, then out again, in one torturous rhythm.

Dan orgasmed then, his toes curling and his nails digging into his palms as the ecstasy soared through him, hot and tingling.

The world went white.

For a few seconds, Phil watched with glee as Dan came on the sheet in front of him, hardly even conscious. He wasn't all there. He was like a mannequin, a doll, a slave to his own desire.

"Such a good boy," Phil praised when he came around, ruffling his sweaty, curly fringe.

"Mmrgh," Dan vocalised.

"Enjoyed yourself, didn't you?"

Dan looked like a wreck, burning all over, his head still swimming. "Yeah," he gasped. He still couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm glad I heard you dreaming now, Dan. It was worth being disturbed."

Dan smiled dreamily. He looked high.

"You know, um, I'm glad it happened. That time you caught me, I mean." He could hardly get his words out.

"It was so beautiful to see you like this, Dan. Now, I'm not hinting at anything here, but I wouldn't say no to seeing that again."

Dan was about ready to pass out.

"Let's be lovers, Phil."


End file.
